Uncertain Future
by You got gnooomed Duude
Summary: Natsu is an unstable Monster? And what is his past with a deadly cult ? Why is he unstable ? And why am i using emoticons in this story ? Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

"RUN INTO YOUR HOUSES" someone screamed

"HIDE THE CHILDREN" someone else warned

"DON'T HURT ME PLEASE" someone cried

but it was all futile for he was coming and he was death.

"So uhhhm what are we supposed to do again?" asked Gray."Seriously?",Erza asked,"We are hunting down a deadly cult and you forgot what we are doing?".Gray just mumbled something incomprehensible as they proceeded moving forward."Did you actually forget? I mean Fairy Tail send their most heavy hitters (except Gildarts) in to take the guys in the cave out and you just forgot?" asked a certain she-devil."Could you all just shut up? We are almost there and if those people are actually that dangerous they will probably have some sort of detection magic" said laxus as he thought '_god why am I even here this is way below me :-('_(yes im gonna use emoticons dont me). And, you could in fact see the entrance to a dark cave on a small clearing."Get ready"Erza said to everyone "Okay we are gonna make a plan and sneak in the master said this could get really ugly so I want everyone to focus and...where are Mira and Laxus?". They looked into the cave and saw the both running in the cave whilst screaming and firing beams of magic. They both sweatdropped "Oooor we could just run in to possibly very strong mages I guess"_ 'im gonna kill that slut once this is done :-)'_ erza thought to herself "Erza? Should we go in?" asked Gray as he shook a Hand in front of Erzas face "Oh of course lets go" with that the two went into the cave, not knowing that it would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

As they went in deeper they caught up with Laxus and Mira.

Erza wanted to start scolding her but Mira looked at her with a serious expression and said "Shhhhhh!".

After Erza punched her on the head and they got into a short scuffle Mira explained "We wanted to go deeper inside the cave but then we suddenly felt a huge ammount of magic power ahead and we think that those will be the people from the cult because, well we didnt see anyone else."

Erza nodded now that she stopped and concentrated she could feel the power as well."This is a waste of time there isnt even anyone here and that power is probably just some kind of magic item that they forgot to take with them and im gonna joink it :V" with that Laxus pushed Gray to the side who was searching for his pants and ran into the dark tunnel."I think we should follow him" Mira said.

"Since when are you the boss around here?" Erza said

"Since the day I was stronger so always" Mira shot back.

"Uhm arent you two loosing Laxus?" Gray said as he sweatdropped. "Im gonna rip that guys balls of once we find him" Mira said "At least on that we can agree" Erza said as she smiled Creepily "No you wont Gray whispered"

"Did you say anything Gray :(" Erza and Mira asked as they gave of an Evil aura "Uhm im just...gonna go and get my pants" with that he ran off.

"Well guess we should hurry if we want to catch up to Laxus" Erza said Mira just 'tch'ed with that the two went deeper into the Cave towards the increasing magical pressure.


	3. Awakening

As they went deeper into the cave, the power got more and more intense "Is it just me or is it getting really hot" Erza said as a trickle of sweat ran down her cheek "Get **pant** over it" Mira said .

As they caught up to Laxus he was standing in front of a purple forcefield.

"It seems to be some kind of forcefield" Laxus said, pointing out the obvious "No shit Sherlock" Mira yelled at him.

Just as she said that the forcefield gave away to reveal a room."Oh this is gonna be good" Mira said as she jumped into the room."What are you seeing in there :O?" Erza then Mira got shot back into the tunnel her chest was smoking, Erza and Laxus rushed into the room and there was a man standing about 4 meters in fron of them and his hand was sparking with magic.

"I am the guardian get of this ceremo..." just then he was struck by a lightning bolt and dropped to the ground.

"Laxus why did you kill him?" Erza screamed "He was gonna kill us!" Laxus screamed back.

"We will discuss this later, for now we have to push on forward" Erza said. After they got Mira standing again they went on until they reached a heavy wooden door which Laxus promptly kicked in...and threw up as the two went in as well they threw up as well, the scene before them was horrifying.

Cloaked bodys layed everywhere and the smell of blood and candels was heavy in the air but the worst was, they all haid a hole in their chest where there heart should be, you could see there spine and ribcage but there heart was missing and they were shriveled up almost mummy like there were bloodied ritual looking knifes and burned pages and parts of books everywhere.

"Why would anyone ever do something like this?" Erza asked, horrified, the others were thinking the same but they didn't feel like saying anything just because they didn't know what they should say.

Just then, Laxus noticed something "look over there someones still alive." and indeed someone was in fact alive struggling on the ground they all rushed over to him asking "What happened here?" the man in the robes said "I failed, I failed, I failed to completely get him back." then he looked at the trio and his eyes widened "You, you interrupted the ceremony didn't you?" with that he took out a knife with a red gem of some kind and stabbed it into his heart the gem started glowing red and Mira realized "ITS A BOMB" they jumped backwards and the knife exploded ripping the man apart and splattering his well… everything over the walls.

Just in that moment they saw something that they didn't see before because the darkness and the shadows were covering it there was someone in chains and like the rest of the bodys he had a gaping hole in his chest except 3 things were different hole was bigger heart was still there

was pumping just then they realized that they couldnt feel the magic power anymore and then two light up in his eye holes and a voice said "I'm back"


	4. First contact

"I'm back" the figure said as its eyes lit up red just then it ripped the chains out of the stone walls and suddenly the power they felt was back but much more intense than before it was burning on their skin and they were beeing pushed back just by the force, now they could see the figure in the light (just picture Natsu) the hole in the chest was not there anymore and it looked healed, like nothing ever happened.

"Who are you?" Laxus demanded to know.

(im just gonna write Natsu from now on)

Natsu turned his head towards them, as if he just now took notice of them "Oh, someones here" his voice was unearthly not like anything human "Yeah of course someo..." just then he got hit with a fist from Natsu who had seemingly teleported in front of Laxus.

Suddenly Erza who finally snapped from her trance punched Natsu in the head, sending him flying into the wall "You will die for that" Natsu snarled as the power around him got more and more intense he sped towards Erza but then stopped and fell down struggling to get up "Somethings not right,they messed up didnt they.." and with that Natsu fell unconscious.

As Erza and Mira went to pick him up Gray suddenly ran in and Screamed with blood trickling down his arm "Someones outside there's like, 20 wizards and they are strong as hell we have to get out of here!" with that Mira blasted a hole in the wall next to them and they ran away as quickly as possible Erza was still wondering 'who is this guy?'

As the man stepped into the chamber he looked at the broken chains "So he escaped?" the man asked one of his servants "Yes sir, but the incantation couldn't be completed will that be a problem?" the man just smiled "No, this will just delay our plan a bit but at least we get to have some fun" the servant asked "Should I inform the lord?"

the man nodded "That would be a good idea , altough I have a feeling he knows already"

In another country a man covered in scars and religious symbols smiled "I will bring him back and with him will come, the end of time"


End file.
